


Move me, improve me. (Ignite the flame that ruled me.)

by Rex501st



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I love these nerds, Reyva, bluerey, jeditestor, my first fic oh god, stormpilot in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As Poe and Jess disembark on their way to the hanger they start up a convo leaving everyone else to sort themselves out in the commotion.</p><p>“I can’t do this. She’s way too good for me,” Jess dejectedly coughs up.</p><p>He can only smirk and shake his head, “What am I going to do with you, Pava…?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move me, improve me. (Ignite the flame that ruled me.)

Rey was sitting in the pilot’s chair with an air of accomplishment and anxiousness on her face. She looked over and saw Chewbacca next to her checking some instruments from the co-pilot seat. In a soft almost, child-like voice she asked him “Are you okay?” Chewbacca responded with an acknowledging yelp and Rey tried to put the uncertainness out of her mind. As the console array blinked and beeped, Chewie let her know they are approaching the Resistance base on D’Qar where they are headed with the rest of the surviving X-Wings. Upon landing Chewie rushed out of the Falcon with an injured Finn in his arms and takes him right to a stretcher. An X-Wing pilot she doesn’t know follows the medical team away with Finn and she feels a connection between him and the pilot. How? She doesn’t know but there’s something there.

In all the mad rush of action she noticed a few sets of eyes on her as she walked though the throng of people. She was only able to catch one of them before they all dart off, a female X-Wing pilot in her orange flight suit and customary helmet. Rey made a mental note of the lingering stare and continued on among the mosh-like crowd.

The next morning Jess woke up in her quarters, still trying to process what happened the day before. The Resistance successfully infiltrated and blew up Starkiller Base and two mysterious newcomers joined the population on base. The man was taken immediately to medical with some serious injuries, followed ever closely by Poe, unusually so she thought. The other was that girl who walked through the crowd in a daze. Thoughts of that girl had rushed back into her mind. She wanted to meet her, she knew that for sure. Over on the table her datapad blinked with a new message. Poe’s face appeared on the screen and said, “General Organa is sending Rey and Chewbacca off on a mission to bring Luke home! Can you believe it!?” 

In flash Jess threw on some clothes and sprinted off to the landing strip where the Falcon was parked, hoping against hope that they hadn’t left yet. She thanked the stars as she saw Poe, the General, Admiral Ackbar, Chewbacca, BB-8, R2D2, and lastly Rey all deep in conversation. Trying her best not to intrude she made her way to the group.

“Blue Three here for Black Leader,” she stated with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

“Ahhh Jess, glad you made it,” replied Poe. “I wanted to introduce you to Rey. She is going to be leading the mission to find Luke along with Chewbacca and Artoo.”

“So her name is Rey,” Jess said to herself under her breath. She felt her face run pale, and hoped nobody noticed. 

Walking over towards Rey, the two met in the middle with hands out for a shake. “Hi, I’m Jess” she said trying to sound as confident as she can, knowing her stomach is fluttering inside.

“I’m Rey,” she responded recognizing that it’s the same pilot she caught looking at her the day before. “Nice to meet you.” 

Rey felt something she’s never felt before in her life. Her heart felt like it was racing and she got goose bumps on her arms. It’s almost like the unbearable heat from the sun on Jakku started shining back on her at that moment. She thought to herself, “Do I really have to leave now?”

...

“Dameron, are you kidding me?” she says almost incredulously. “What was that all about!?”

“I heard through the grapevine that you we’re oogling at her yesterday when she got here,” Poe says with his unmistakable charm.

“Snap! -- I’m going to get him for this one!” 

“Calm down, you don’t have to hide it from me, ya know.” 

“Now what am I supposed to do? Huh? She’s gone for who knows how long,” she stammers trying to compose her thoughts into coherent sentences. “And where are you running off to now?”

“I need to go check in on Finn. I promised Rey I would make sure he pulls through,” Poe says not really sure what he’s feeling at the moment either.

“Are you sure it’s just a promise to Rey and not something else?” 

“Pava, did I ever tell you that I hate when you’re being smart?” 

“All the time,” Jess responds as Poe starts his sprint toward the medical bay.

…

Surprisingly it didn’t take Luke Skywalker much convincing. Showing up with his missing lightsaber sans hand seems like it did the trick. Being so far from D’Qar limited communication between herself and the Resistance. This proved to be somewhat of an issue. She needed to know was if Finn had woken up and to hear more about that pilot named Jess. 

A few weeks of back-breaking, mind-opening training with Luke on the island and it was time to return to the Resistance. “When was the last time you saw the Gener -- your sister I mean,” she asks as the Falcon re-enters real space just above D’Qar.

“It’s been a while,” Luke explains adjusting some of Artoo’s mechanics in the cockpit. “I think I’m just as liable to be received with a hug as much as a kick to the groin. You can never tell with Leia.” 

Rey does her best not to laugh but she’s learned Luke’s penchant for unintentional comedy in their short time together. Coming in to land at the base Rey caught a glimpse of the crowd that had gathered and it surprised her, which in reality shouldn’t have since they were being expected.

The group of them disembarks the Falcon and Leia is first to greet them. It’s neither a hug nor a groin kick for Luke, but she says “they didn’t have barber droids wherever you went off to?” showcasing her endearing tone that has been with her ever since she was a teenager.

“You know I was never much into fashion trends,” he responds with a light-hearted chuckle.

Rey is next down the boarding ramp and she spies Finn behind Leia… holding hands with Poe? “Was I gone for that long?” she thinks to herself as Finn runs to embrace her.

“Rey! Rey!” he shouts lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. “I knew you would come back!”

“I had to make sure Poe kept his promise,” she says giving Poe a knowing wink.

“What can I say? Finn has that effect on people. Is there anyone else we’re missing here?”

As if Rey doesn’t know who he’s referring too. She’s amazed she kept her composure the entire trip back knowing she’ll get to see Jess again. Even though they only briefly met before she left, there was something about the way Jess had introduced herself and how her cheeks turned red when Rey told her, her name. 

Jess had been standing behind Finn and Poe in the welcoming party, trying to make sure she didn’t

“There you are!” Rey says, hoping she doesn’t come across sounding too overexcited. 

“How was it training with Luke?” Jess asks trying to disguise the look of pure joy on her face upon seeing Rey again. 

“Let’s just say it wasn’t what one would call ‘typical’ training methods.” 

“You gotta tell me all about it later but now business calls. Dameron, let’s go! Your boyfriend will be here when you get back.” 

“Boyfriend?” Rey says feigning surprise as both Poe and Finn dip their heads and blush simultaneously. 

“You two go catch up. We’ll be back in a bit,” he says as Jess pulls him away towards the X-Wing hanger bay.

As Poe and Jess disembark on their way to the hanger they start up a convo leaving everyone else to sort themselves out in the commotion.

“I can’t do this. She’s way too good for me,” Jess dejectedly coughs up.

He can only smirk and shake his head, “What am I going to do with you, Pava…?”

…

Things hadn’t changed much on base in the weeks following Rey’s return with Luke. Missions still took place, briefing sessions still continued, and Jedi training got better and better.

“A Jedi’s strength flows through the Force. It surrounds us and penetrates us and binds us.”

“Like it guides our actions?” she asked pensively. Sweat was running down her face from her flushed forehead as she ran along the beach.

“It also obeys your commands,” Luke responded with a sly grin. He was perched up on top of a rock on the beach watching as Rey ran through her paces.

“Can the Force sense other things – things like feelings?” 

“Those things are certainly enhanced. Why do you ask?”

“No reason in particular.”

“Hmm. I think we should be good for today.”

Later that night at mess hall, Rey was joined for dinner by Jess as the two have become quite close “friends” over time. At least that’s how Poe would refer to them as; always using the air quotes around the word “friends.” Rey would balk at him whenever he said this but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she wanted to be more than just friends with Jess. A whole lot more. 

Jess loved everything about Rey. The way she laughed at her corniest pilot jokes, the smile she got whenever she got back safe from a mission, how she used the Force to help her work maintenance on her X-Wing. Getting to know Rey has made her so happy. The two of them were at a table in the corner after grabbing their meals from the kitchen area. Jess had been struggling to break through her shyness to show Rey her true feelings. She thought tonight was the right time.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Jess asked Rey quickly adding “In the X-Wing I mean!”

“Yes! Are you sure it’s okay for us to do that?” 

“Well, Poe owes me a favor after that last mission where I saved his tail so I think we should be good.”

Jess couldn’t help but smile at that last comment. She knew bravado like that didn’t really work on Rey but it was part of her coping mechanism to reign in her feelings.

“Let’s hurry up and eat before it gets too dark out!” Rey mustered to say while trying to eat the bowl of stew on her tray.

“Don’t you eat too fast. I don’t want you throwing up in my cockpit,” Jess said followed with a laugh.

The two finished their meals and made their way to the hanger bay where all the X-Wings were docked. They were only going to fly around by the large lake where most of Rey’s Jedi training took place so they were okay to fly in their casual garb they had on from dinner. Rey had on a plain pair of pants and a loose fitting tank-top while Jess was wearing a tighter fitting shirt and standard workout pants. They made sure to walk by the storage shelves to grab Rey a helmet since she didn’t have her own like Jess did, obviously. Rey grabbed a helmet and put it on. It wasn’t a perfect fit but it was probably the closest she was going to get. She bobbed her head up and down a few times and the helmet bounced around in a mirrored motion and she let out a giggle. Jess thought it was the cutest, most adorable thing she’s ever seen in her life and she made her mind it was going to happen tonight.

Soon after getting the ship ready they were up in the air. Jess figured they would both fit in the cockpit since Poe had somehow managed to fit in with Finn when they went flying. It wasn’t a short trip to get out of range of the base and Jess then asked Rey if she was ready to take the controls.

“It’s probably a little different than the sticks on the Falcon?”

“You could say that,” Rey replied with happy tone that made Jess smile.

They were sitting together in the pilot’s seat, Rey in front of Jess with her back pressing closely to Jess’ chest. Jess had her arms wrapped around Rey’s waist as Rey leaned forward piloting the ship and she felt the warmness of her body against her own and her cheeks redden. Maybe it was because of her growing Force powers, or just natural intuition but Rey sensed a slight change in Jess’ breathing. It made her happy and her heart started to beat faster and faster and faster. As she dipped the ship up and around the atmosphere, imagining she was dodging TIE fighters and avoiding ship debris, doing what she could to make this time worth it. 

Jess unknowingly tightened her grip on Rey’s waist grabbing onto her tank-top for support as she said with a voice made up of one part adoration and one part exhilaration, “You’re quite good at this, you know.” 

“It’s only because you’re here with me,” she replied as she turned her head to side to give Jess a smile.

Jess’ mind went blank in that moment. She was so overwhelmed by the look that Rey had given her that she thought she would have passed out. It had been almost two hours of flying and enjoying each other’s company but she was ready to land and tell Rey everything. They took the ship back into the hanger and landed it safely. Jess pushed open the cockpit hatch and they both hopped out of the X-Wing, Rey first then Jess following right behind.

“That was amazing,” Rey said while feeling her legs getting used to being back on solid ground. 

Jess was trailing Rey by a few feet after doing some small tweaks to the ship. “I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun.” She caught up to her quickly and reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Wait,” she said low voice almost unable to get the full word out. 

Rey turned to her, still with her hand inside of Jess’. She didn’t know how to respond. “Y-yes?” 

“Rey, whenever I’m with you, my world feels like nothing bad could ever happen. Knowing you’re with me I feel like my heart is whole.”

“Somehow I’ve felt this from the start, too. Even when I first landed after Starkiller, there was something I always sensed.”

“I like you. A lot. And I want to be with you.” Jess managed to get out while shifting her grip on Rey’s hand so she could intertwine their fingers.  
Rey moved in closer so they were only inches from each other and she reached out and grabbed Jess’ other hand to match the ones they were already holding. “I-I… Like you too.”

Jess’ face lit up. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She let go of Rey’s hands and threw them around her in a hug bringing them face to face. Then in a flash, she kissed her. Her lips felt like they were on fire as Rey’s reciprocated back and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. 

Rey had never felt a sensation like this before. She had seen holos of people kissing that Poe, Finn, and some other Resistance members had shown her, but actually doing it was completely different. It was almost like she was melting from the inside out. She had learned a lot in her time with the Resistance and from Jedi training with Luke, but nothing compared to being right here in this moment with Jess.

After savoring it for all its worth, she pulled away and gasped a deep breath.

“I’ve been dying to do that ever since I first saw you get off the Falcon,” Jess said with untamed joy in her words. 

“I didn’t think there was anything in the Galaxy that could make me feel so alive.”

Pulling her hands from Rey’s back she grabbed her and hands and said, “I could stay here forever with you.”

“I waited almost 15 years on Jakku for someone or something and this made all that waiting worth it.”

“I feel like I could take on the whole First Order myself when I’m with you.”

Rey giggled out loud with smart looking grin and said, “Let’s worry about that when the time gets here hotshot. It’s getting a little late, what do you say we take this inside?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so I hope it wasn't terrible!!
> 
> Same name on Tumbr


End file.
